


Caught

by AssassinateMe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Glory Hole, Identity Porn, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Object Insertion, Size Difference, Trans Dick Grayson, cum stuffing, stuck in wall, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Dick gets stuck in a wall and Bruce takes advantage of him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 570





	Caught

Dick tries to chase after the man but upon jumping through what looked to be a crack in the wall he finds himself stuck. The wall has closed around his middle and no matter how he squirms or struggles he can't get free of it. He watches with a pout as the man smiles at him and tauntingly waves at him before disappearing. Dick squirms to try to get out but he's held steadfast with his stomach on one side and from his hips down on the other. He flails his feet uselessly. 

Someone touches his leg and Dick yelps. He can't see who's behind him on the other side of the wall at all. 

"...Batman?" he asks. The man doesn't reply. Dick swallows. The man touches him higher and he squeaks as his ass is fondled. 

"Hey! Don't touch me! Batman's gonna be here soon and you'll be sorry!" he says. The man doesn't care. Dick bites his lip as he's rubbed through his thin shorts and he tries to kick but the man is much stronger than him. It feels weird having someone rub his pussy like this and he's never been touched there even by himself. The man rubs more and rubs his clit through his shorts so Dick's knees twitch at the sensation building in the pit of his stomach. His clit gets erect easily much to his embarrassment.

"H-hey… pervert…. Stop touching me," he says. Maybe the man can't even hear him because he doesn't respond again. Dick jumps when his shorts are pulled aside and his dewy pussy is exposed to the cold air. He squirms as a gloved finger slides between his folds then pushes inside. He's tight and it feels weird. Dick blushes. 

"Wait… don't do that," he says. The man pushes his finger in deeper and Dick gasps. The man thrusts it in and out and Dick gets wetter each time. He feels it rub against his deepest parts and prod his womb. He breathes a relieved sigh when the man pulls his finger out but it's brief because there's soon a mouth on him instead. Dick tries to close his legs when he feels the kisses against the inner skin of his thighs but it's no use. The man licks his pussy and his clit in one stroke then pushes his finger back in. 

"Stop…" Dick whimpers. His clit is licked and sucked as he's fingered and Dick covers his mouth with both hands to stop from making any embarrassing noises. The man pushes another finger inside and Dick's virgin pussy clenches around them. They feel so big but his wetness lets them slide in easily. His eyes roll back as he's finger fucked and licked until he cums and his thighs and pussy become even messier with his own slick. He pants helplessly as the man pulls out his fingers and licks up some of his juices. 

Dick sighs as the man moves away and he trembles and catches his breath. The man then rubs his cock between Dick's thighs and his eyes widen. It feels huge and Dick squirms to try to get free again even pushing against the wall for leverage but he's unsuccessful. The man pushes the fat head of his cock against Dick's tight virgin pussy and he whimpers. 

"That's not gonna fit!" Dick says. The man pushes forward and Dick bites his lip but there's nothing he can do to stop him. His cock is too big and it slips off and makes Dick jump. 

"It's not gonna work…" Dick says. The man holds his thighs apart and spreads his pussy with his thumbs and rubs his cock against his opening again. He pushes and Dick whines as he feels it begin to slip inside this time. It's so big. Even with only the tip inside Dick feels impossibly full. He drools and whines and whimpers but the man just pushes further in. He can't believe so much is inside him. Dick can see the bulge in his belly as the man's cock makes him uncomfortably full. 

"Take it out… It's too big..." he says. The man begins pulling back but it's just to thrust back in and Dick gasps. He's so small and tight and the man's cock is so big he can't move very fast but he starts fucking Dick slowly. Dick's lip trembles as he watches the bulge in his belly move and feels it push deeper each time. It feels like he's being split in half but the fingers on his clit jumble his feelings. 

"Batman's gonna come and you're gonna be sorry," Dick says. The man just keeps fucking him without a care. Dick feels the hardness of his cock hit his womb and it makes him moan uncomfortably. It's so deep and big and he doesn't want to give in and let it feel good but he feels so full and warm. Dick holds a hand over the bulge in his belly and moans pitifully. The man begins pushing deeper and Dick squirms again. 

"No… that's already enough," he says. The man still doesn't listen. Drool drips from Dick's lips and he whines as the man forces his cock in even further and the fat head jabs against his cervix. He pushes down on the bulge in his belly to try to keep the man at bay but it doesn't help and neither does pinching his legs closed around him. He whimpers louder as the man grabs his hips and pushes harder before finally relenting and pulling back. Dick gasps as he drops his head then without warning the man slams back in and forces the head of his cock past his cervix and into his womb. 

Dick sees stars as he cums and his mind goes numb. The cock in him is so deep and hard he just moans helplessly. The man thrusts into him a handful more times before cumming, filling Dick's small womb with cum. Only then does he finally pull out and Dick whimpers. There's still a small bulge in his stomach where he's full of the stranger's cum and his lip quivers at the idea of getting pregnant. At least it's over and Bruce should be here for him soon. 

That's when Dick feels something not a cock press against his stretched pussy. He twists helplessly as something's pushed inside him but he can't tell what it is only that it's hard and smooth.

"P-pervert! Stop!" Dick shouts. The man pushes it in until it's completely inside and then pulls his shorts back over to cover him. It's thinner than the cock but uncomfortably hard. It feels like a canister of some kind but regardless of what it is it's keeping the cum inside him. Dick bites his lip. He can't tell what's going on on the other side of the wall but he starts trying to get free again. He wants to call for Bruce but he's not sure who else is nearby and doesn't want anyone else to take advantage of the position he's in. 

Bruce, meanwhile, knows he's never going to get another chance like this. Seeing Dick in such an exposed position and knowing he wouldn't know who was doing what to him was just too tempting. He does look around for a way to get Dick out but after a few minutes he doesn't find anything and his cock is hard again. Dick squirming and his juices running down his thighs makes Bruce horny easily. He wasn't planning on doing it again. 

Bruce pulls Dick's shorts aside again and Dick jolts to a stop. He kicks but it doesn't do much and Bruce pulls his tight, extremely recently deflowered pussy open to see the empty canister keeping him spread. His pussy is so tight around it and Bruce rubs his clit to get him wet again. He pushes his fingers in to pull out the canister and hears Dick whimper then he pushes his cock back inside. He shoves in knowing Dick won't know it's him and grabs his hips to start fucking him again. He's looser this time and still slick from his own orgasms. 

"Not so fast," Dick says. Bruce braces against the wall as he fucks him rougher still. His tight, virgin pussy feels too good and Bruce has been holding back too long to take it easy on him now. He stops to force his cock back into the base and plunges back into Dick's cum stuffed womb. Dick whines and moans and writhes for him. 

"That's too deep. You're gonna make me pregnant..." he moans. That's not going to happen even if the idea makes Bruce even hornier. He pushes his cock in as far as he can and cums again before pulling out. His thick cock doesn't look like it should be able to fit inside him and Dick's pussy is gapping a little now but he takes it so easily. Bruce strokes himself hard again before pushing back in and fucking him again. 

"You're gonna break me," Dick says. He kicks his legs helplessly and Bruce just ignores him. Having such a big cock in his virgin little pussy is going to make anything less difficult to please him later but Bruce doesn't care. He wants Dick's young pussy to remember his cock. He wants Dick to be swollen with his cum when he finally pulls him out of here. He slams back into the root and cums again. Dick moans uncomfortably. 

"No more… there's so much already…" he says. Bruce pulls out and again, he stuffs the canister into Dick's tight pussy to keep the cum inside him. He looks around again to try to find a way to get him out. Dick struggles in the meantime but he's still thoroughly stuck and whines pathetically. Bruce finds what he thinks is the control for the wall and returns to Dick's backside. He's trying to push the canister out of his tight little pussy but it's in there too snuggly to do easily. Bruce watches as he struggles to push it out and just when it's starting to come out, Bruce presses a finger against it and slowly pushes it back in. 

"Noooo," Dick whines and he pants tiredly. He's so wet with his own juices. Bruce spreads his legs apart and crouches down to suck his clit and lap them all up. Dick squeezes his thighs around his head to deter him but it doesn't help. He strokes his cock hard again and pulls the canister back out and spreads his deflowered pussy between his thumbs. It's so pink and puffy from his rough fucking. Bruce pushes his cock back in and Dick groans. 

"Take it out," he says. Bruce loves the feel of his tight pussy too much and he knows he won't be able to do this again. He forces his cock back in until he feels Dick's cervix tight around him again and drools thinking about how swollen with cum he must be. He rubs Dick's clit until he comes again and moans pathetically. His pretty pussy is dripping with his own slick and Dick finally is worn out from all his fighting. Bruce fucks into him deep and hard and mixes up the cum already stuffed in his womb. He's going to love knowing he took Dick's virginity and the bruises on his hips are going to be a reminder for a couple weeks. Bruce cums in him again and Dick whines. 

"Pervert. Creep. You're not gonna get away with this. Batman's on his way," Dick says. Bruce looks around and picks up a tennis ball from a display case. He rubs it against Dick's pussy to cover it in his slick and his legs jump. Bruce shoves it inside with his thumb and Dick squirms the entire time. 

"Enough…" he begs. The ball pops inside and keeps the cum in him. Bruce moves his shorts back in place and cleans himself up. He waits a few minutes before finally letting Dick out. Exhausted and tired Dick immediately collapses on his hands and knees and Bruce swiftly moves to him. 

"Robin…" Bruce says. He pulls Dick up and his swollen belly immediately makes him hard again but he controls himself. Dick jumps into his arms. "You're okay Robin." 

"I'm sorry I ran off!" Dick says. 

"What happened?" Bruce asked. Dick turns red. 

"...Nothing… the bad guy trapped me and I couldn't get out. And I couldn't reach my belt to call you," he says. 

"That's it?" Bruce asks. Dick nods shakily clearly trying to ignore the cum stuffed in his womb and the tennis ball in his pussy. "Okay…" 

"I just wanna go home," Dick murmurs. Bruce picks him up. 

"You shouldn't run off like that," he says. 

"I won't anymore," Dick says. He pants tiredly and Bruce can still feel the heat coming off his sticky pussy. He's going to jack off a lot thinking about Dick trying to get that tennis ball out of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I still know womb penetration isn't physically possible. It is just a kink...


End file.
